www.nevergetoveryou.com
by UsakoKou
Summary: Buffy and Angel unknowingly stumble across each other their first time in a chat room.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_www.nevergetoveryou.com_[1/?]  
Author: Reni (Aya_Fujimiya)  
E-mail:[Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com][1]  
Rating: PG-13 - R I'm not sure on the exact rating  
Timeline: After "Forever" Other then that it's completely mine...I have changed the storyline greatly in that we can savely say Glory had kicked it ^_^. And it's probably just after the end of Season 5 rolling on in the summer.  
Disclaimer: Buffy and Angel do not belong to me they belong to the man who gave me more hope that Buffy and Angel will end up together in the end...Joss!  
Distribution: If you want it take it, but let me know where you are putting it.^_^.  
Dedication: To my sis Lissa (Roswelliankitten) who actually gave me the insentive and the idea to write it.  
Notes: At some point and time there will be a song by Prozzak...you guessed it, it is called "www.nevergetoveryou.com" off their "Saturday People" album. I know they song is upbeat but it's only the lyrics that matter. 

-1- 

    It had been a month since her mothers funeral...she had been spending ever moment watching over her sister and Slaying...except for the early morning hours which she spent with **Him**... 

**_**Two Weeks Earlier**_**

    "Willow, you know I don't know anything about these things!" Buffy looked on at the laptop that Willow hooked up in her room.  
    "Buffy, it's about time you learn to expand your horizons into the computer age...besides since Tara and I are moving in a couple of months we can exchange e-mail."  
    "But Will..."  
    "Trust me, you'll love it!" Turning the laptop on Willow began to show Buffy the basics of giving and receiving e-mail then set her loose to roam the internet. "Well Buffy, I better get going, Tara and I are going to look at a few more apartment guides tonight." Excusing herself from Buffy's room she quickly left the Summers' house.  
    Buffy sat at the laptop wondering what she would look at first, though she was familiar with the basic set up it was actually the first time she was able to do it on her own. Normally Willow or someone else was looking over her shoulder for they were researching some sort of Hellmouth monster. Though Willow said it was so they could exchange e-mail after she moved, Buffy also believed that in her own way Willow was trying to help her move on with her life.  
    Looking at the various links Willow had left her that she visits often, one she noticed was a chat room. Though she had never been to one personally she found there was no better time. Typing in the pages URL Buffy found herself looking at an odd opening page. In bright green letters was the single words "Chat Underground", with the chemical symbol swirling in the background. Beneath the pages heading she found pages of various chatrooms. One room stuck out to her in particular, "The Vampire Court".  
    Clicking on the link Buffy was brought to the log-in screen where they asked her to give a chat handle. Sitting back tapping her fingers vicarously across the keys she stared off outside trying to think of what she could call herself hoping eventually something would come to mind.  
    After what seem'd like forever Buffy finally came up with the perfact nickname, **VaMpYrEkIlLa**, typing it it Buffy slowly waited for the page to load the java operated chat room. As quickly as her eyes could follow with the words zipping throught he room Buffy quickly joined the conversations but none of them seemed to really hold her attention. That's was until she saw a new person enter the room...  
    **Soulful_Angel**

**_**Los Angeles**_**

    Angel walked through the empty office looking vicarously through the various books in the office. Giving up on doing it the old fashioned way Angel sat down at her desk and turned on the computer. Though he was never one for computers he had no choice. Ever since rejoining Angel Investigations Wesley didn't want him going into his office which was conveniently where all the books where kept. Though it didn't bother Angel to much, he was hoping on catching up with his reading, at least until the sun went down.  
    Angel fumbled through the different search engines Cordelia had bookmarked, when a certain link caught his eye. Clicking on it Angel was brought to a page with bright green lettering reading "Chat Underground" with a chemcial symbol swirling in the background. _"So this is what she does when she's bored..."_ Scrolling down the page Angel found a chat room that peaked his interest. _"The Vampire Court...now this should be interesting..."_ Clicking on the link, Angel saw a place to put in a chat handle. Without a second of hesitation Angel quickly typed in **Soulful_Angel**. Angel wrapped his fingers off the desk as he waited impatiently for the page to load.  
    Upon entering the room Angel saw words zip past and a few conversations going on about nothing in particular. Glancing at his right he scrolled throught the list and looked at the various people who happend to be in the room. It wasn't until he saw his name flash in the chat screen that his attention was drawn.  
**(VaMpYrEkIlLa):Hello Angel.**  
    At first Angel was shocked to see it just written as Angel thinking someone knew it was him but let it slide thinking it was just a coinsidence. Though their name wasn't to reashuring to him he quickly returned the gesture.  
**(Soulful_Angel): Hello VampyreKilla, how are you?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Not bad and yourself?  
(Soulful_Angel): I'm doing okay.   
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): So...do you come here often?  
(Soulful_Angel): No, actually this is the first time I've ever been here  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Really? What a coinsidence, it's my first time too!  
(Soulful_Angel): Really?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): So how old are you?**  
    Angel stared at the screen wondering exactly what he should do. The one thing that was for sure he couldn't give his real age. Tapping his fingers on the keys he quickly came up with and answer.  
**(Soulful_Angel): I'm 24 and yourself?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): I'm 20...**  
    Angel sat wondering what exactly to type next when one of the other people in the room typed in the most foreign coding he had ever seen. Though he could read many languages this text just didn't compute...  
**(Vampire_Lover):A/S/L everyone?**  
    Angel stared at the screen blankly wondering what exactly that ment. He had been around for almost 244 years and he had never encountered this before... 

**_**Sunnydale**_**

    Buffy was lost, just when she was getting the hang of this chat thing they throw this out into the chat field making her totally confused. Going over to Soulful_Angel's name she double clicked it pulling up a second chat window, typing quickly to them.  
**(VaMpYrEkIlLa):Do you have any idea what that means?  
(Soulful_Angel): Not a clue, I've never seen it before...I'm just waiting for someones response so I can possible figure out what it is.**  
    Buffy sighed when she saw a few people posting things that now began to make sense exactly what was being asked of them. Pulling the chat window with Soulful_Angel back up she quickly began to type.  
**(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Oh I get it Age/Sex/Location, don't I feel stupid.  
(Soulful_Angel): Well at least you aren't alone. If you don't mind me asking what is your answer to the check?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): 20/F/CA  
(Soulful_Angel): Oh I'm 24/M and I'm also from California. What part are you from?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): I'd rather not say...you know...crazys and stuff on the internet.  
(Soulful_Angel): No problem I understand. Hey I have to get going one of my friends just got here...Talk to you again sometime?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): I hope so. Talk to you later.  
(Soulful_Angel has logged off)  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa has logged off)**  
    Buffy closed down her lap top thinking she might actually enjoy this internet thing. Looking at the window she saw it was getting dark out so she quickly put her coat on and walked out into the night. 

**** 

Well there is the end of the first part. This is the first Buffy fic I've written in awhile. So I hpe you enjoy. Send all e-mails, flames, recepies to [Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com][1]. Have a good one.

   [1]: mailto:Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know you

_www.nevergetoveryou.com_[1/?]  
Author: Reni (Aya_Fujimiya)  
E-mail:[Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com][1]  
Rating: PG-13 - R I'm not sure on the exact rating  
Timeline: After "Forever" Other then that it's completely mine...I have changed the storyline greatly in that we can savely say Glory had kicked it ^_^. And it's probably just after the end of Season 5 rolling on in the summer.  
Disclaimer: Buffy and Angel do not belong to me they belong to the man who gave me more hope that Buffy and Angel will end up together in the end...Joss!  
Distribution: If you want it take it, but let me know where you are putting it.^_^.  
Dedication: To my sis Lissa (Roswelliankitten) who actually gave me the insentive and the idea to write it.  
Notes: At some point and time there will be a song by Prozzak...you guessed it, it is called "www.nevergetoveryou.com" off their "Saturday People" album. I know they song is upbeat but it's only the lyrics that matter. 

-2- 

**_**Back to present**_**

    Buffy and Xander walked through the cemetary together waiting impatiently for some vampires to make their presence known.  
    "So...Buff, you been enjoying your computer?"  
    "Yeah, I really never knew how much fun it is. Did you know hours feel like minutes when you are on the internet?"  
    "So it seems, Dawn said as soon as you finish patrol you are on the net till early in the morning. What exactly are you doing anyway?"  
    "Actually I'm in a chatroom most of the time." Buffy sat down on one of the headstones Xander sitting on the one next to her. "It's pretty interesting the different people you run across."  
    "Oh meet anyone in particular?"  
    "Actually yes...I have met a guy...he lives here in California...that's about all I know about him."  
    "Need I remind you what happened to Willow when she went into an internet relationship?"  
    "It's nothing like that Xander, we are just friends..." Buffy ran her fingers through her hair looking at her watch.  
    "This might sound awkward, but why is he up so late? I know you have a reason since you are out patrolling till late...but why him?"  
    "I don't know I never really asked...The first time we talked it was just before dark, now it seems we only meet at that time."  
    "Oh...well that's interesting." Getting up off the gravestone Xander stuffed his hands into his pockets turning back to Buffy. "Just don't get attached to this one...It could lead to trouble."  
    "Yeah I know Xander...I won't do anything I don't normally do." With a smile she stood, she and Xander resuming their stroll interweaving through the tombstones. 

**_***Later that Night**_**

    Buffy sat down at her laptop flipping it on and waited patiently for it to boot up. It wasn't until she used this that she realized why Willow was so interested in computers, not only where they convenient; they were fun.   
    Pulling up her browser she quickly logged into Chat Underground and signed in as **VaMpYrEkIlLa**. Scrolling down the list of people in the room she smiled when she saw him. Double clicking his name she quickly typed in a hello.  
**(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Hey Angel how is it going tonight?  
(Soulful_Angel): Hey, not to bad, just got in figured I would pop and and see if you were on. Do anything interesting tonight?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Nah I just took a walk with one of my friends. Hey I was wondering...what do you do that allows you to be online so early int he morning?  
(Soulful_Angel): I'm a detective, there is a computer at my desk and when I get some free time I come on here...unfortunatly that time is at these strange hours.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Detective huh, that's pretty interesting.  
(Soulful_Angel): What about you, you never told me what you do...**  
    Buffy sat staring at her screen. This was the only thing she hadn't covered with excuses. Why was she up until all hours. Tapping her fingers on the keys she quickly thought up an excuse.  
**(VaMpYrEkIlLa): I work a club and this is when it closes...  
(Soulful_Angel): Do you tend bar or something?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): You could say that yeah.**  
     Though she felt bad about lying sometimes it was true she spent alot of time at The Bronze with her friends and after patrol they would stop by for a drink. So if buying a drink was anything like tending bar it was good enough for her.  
     Buffy actually felt odd to the fact that lying to a complete stranger bothered her. Though they had been talking for a few weeks there was still alot she didn't know...though lying was still an issue with her. Not like she'd ever meet him in real life anyway...

**_**Los Angeles**_**

    Angel looked away from the computer when Gunn and Cordelia walked through the room. "What are you two still doing here it's really late."  
    "Don't worry Angel we're leaving." Cordelia said with a yawn. "What have you been doing on that thing till all hours of the night anyway?" Leaning over his shoulder Cordelia saw the chatroom moving before her eyes.  
    "So Angel visits chatrooms" Gunn said from the front leaning back across the desk. "I hear they are very addicting. Though I've never truly visited one myself"  
    "I've chatted there a few times but I'm never on it long enough to meet any interesting people...How about you Angel...have you met anyone interesting?" Cordelia waited impatiently for Angel to finish typing for him to respond.  
    "Actually I have, the first night I went in I met a girl." Angel looked back at the screen and typed a quick response before going back to his story. "She lives here in California and she works at club that's all I can tell you about her."  
    "You mean you don't even know her real name yet?" Gunn asked.  
    "No we are trying to keep things off a personal level...but she is very interesting. Though I have only been talking to her for a couple of weeks.  
    "Well don't make us warn you about the dangers of the internet Angel..." Cordelia through on a coat as she made her way to the door. "So have fun..." With a half smile Cordelia and Gunn left leaving Angel alone with the computer.  
**(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Hello?  
(Soulful_Angel): Sorry, a couple of my friends decided they wanted to hassel me about chatting.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): God my friend did that today...gave me the whole "Dangers of the interenet" speech.  
(Soulful_Angel): Mine was heading that way but because they were tired I got the "Don't make me tell you about he dangers of the internet..."  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Geez they sound so much alike...  
(Soulful_Angel): Tell me about it...so if you don't mind...tell me about yourself...anything big happen to you lately?**  
    Buffy blinked at the screen. So much stuff has happend in this past year that it's not funny...First the appearence of a sister and then her mother getting cancer which led to her...Buffy couldn't even think it...why would she tell this person. Though something told her she could tell this person and they wouldn't do anything to condem her.  
**(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Actually yeah I've had a quite the busy year...  
(Soulful_Angel): Oh, how busy?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Earlier this year my mother got cancer...brain tumor actually...  
(Soulful_Angel): Oh I'm sorry to hear that, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Do you have any brothers or sisters?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Yeah I have one younger sister...no brothers...What about you?  
(Soulful_Angel): I did...but...they were killed in a car crash.**  
    Angel cursed himself inside for lying like that, but what was he gonna say...Yeah but I killed them about 220 years ago?  
**(VaMpYrEkIlLa):I'm sorry, it seems we both have had some pretty tragic pasts. My tragidies go far beyond this past year though...it pretty much started when I was 15...  
(Soulful_Angel): Yeah you can say my past is...tragic...Why what happend when you were 15?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Nothing to big really, I was forced to pick up and move to a new school...and ever since then it just got completely tragic.  
(Soulful_Angel): If you don't mind me asking...how?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Well the principal at the new school never really liked me to much so it was always hell there...then my love life isn't much to be counted...now with the whole cancer thing it's really hard on my sister...I have to be the strong one you know?  
(Soulful_Angel): I understand...sometimes it is just hard being the strong one...and when you start to hurt it's like there is nobody around to help you out.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): I know exactly how you feel...the one who can help me unfortunatly no longer lives here...Though they was here for a little bit it wasn't really enough to help me out completely.  
(Soulful_Angel): What about your friends...don't they help you any?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Oh they help but sometimes they just can't help me...You see out of everyone, I'm the strong one...I am the stable one...but now i'm not so sure...  
(Soulful_Angel): I wish I could help you...but I'm sure you will come through it fine in the end...Look I'm sorry to cut this short but I better get going. Work is over in a few minutes.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Okay talk to you tomorrow?  
(Soulful_Angel): Sure see you then.   
(Soulful_Angel has logged off)  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa has logged off)**  
    Buffy sat staring at her computer not able to truly believe she told him some of the things she did. Sure she didn't bring up the death of her mother, it was almost like it was a hidden understanding...like he had been through some similar problems. Shutting down her browser she closed the laptop.  
    Walking over to her closet she grabbed a tank top and a pair of wind pants and quickly changed into them. Sitting at the edge of her bed she opened up the drawer and pulled out a little blue poutch.  
    Loosening the drawstrings she dumped the contents onto her bed. Two pieces of jewelery sat shining up at her in the moonlight. One a simple silver cross, the other a silver claddah ring. Holding up the ring to her eyelevel she ran her fingers along the hands and over the heart before placing it back into the pouch with the cross. Slipping it back into the draw Buffy slipped under the covers and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

*** 

Well there is part 2 I hoped you enjoyed it ^_^ Part 3 should be coming soon, so hold tight.

   [1]: mailto:Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com



	3. Chapter 3: E-mail Exchange

_www.nevergetoveryou.com_[3/?]  
Author: Reni (Aya_Fujimiya)  
E-mail:[Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com][1]  
Rating: PG-13 - R I'm not sure on the exact rating because it will very from time to time  
Timeline: After "Forever" Other then that it's completely mine...I have changed the storyline greatly in that we can savely say Glory had kicked it ^_^. And it's probably just after the end of Season 5 rolling on in the summer.  
Disclaimer: Buffy and Angel do not belong to me they belong to the man who gave me more hope that Buffy and Angel will end up together in the end...Joss!  
Distribution: If you want it take it, but let me know where you are putting it.^_^.  
Dedication: To my sis Lissa (Roswelliankitten) who actually gave me the insentive and the idea to write it.  
Notes: At some point and time there will be a song by Prozzak...you guessed it, it is called "www.nevergetoveryou.com" off their "Saturday People" album. I know they song is upbeat but it's only the lyrics that matter. 

-3- 

    Buffy sat down before her laptop talking to a few people in the Vampire Court wondering when Angel was gonna come online. Today she planned on telling him some things. They had been talking for over a month now and she felt she could trust him.  
    She couldn't help but laugh at this one guy in the room who claimed to be a vampire. Though she wouldn't doubt it was possible it was the way he was saying things it took all she had to correct him on his facts.  
**(Lestat): Yeah you should see my coffin it's the best of black marble, with nice red velvet lining.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): You sleep in a coffin?  
(Lestat): Don't all vampires?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Only the ones I've read about in Anne Rice novels.  
(Lestat): Well what about Dracula...?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): I think he was more into the "dirt"  
(Lestat): Listen I'm not gonna argue I'm a vampire and I sleep in a coffin just like all other vampires!!  
(Soulful_Angel has logged on)  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Listen you don't have to get defensive, I'm just saying Vampires don't sleep in coffins!**

**_**Los Angeles**_**

    Angel about bursted into tears of laughter when he read the current argument his friend had thrown herself into. Though she was right...vampires don't sleep in coffins. That was the one myth that got to him the most...because some demented writer decides to bring up coffins it is assumed it's like that with everything!  
**(Soulful_Angel): I'd hate to burst your bubble "Lestat" but vampires don't sleep in coffins...the lady is right.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Oh hey Angel, didn't even see you come in.   
(Lestat): Not another one who believes they sleep in comfy beds with satin sheets...next you are gonna say they get bumpy faces and shit!**  
    Buffy and Angel both gasped as he gave a pretty accurate description of a vampire, right down to the satin sheets...well in Angel's case anyway.  
**(Soulful_Angel): Well if you want to believe Anne Rice, go right ahead, but never trust a woman who gets her information from little vampire wanna-be's.   
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Whoa! Go Angel!  
(Soulful_Angel): Thank you...now lets go into PM?**  
    Angel double clicked his friends name pulling up the small chat window.  
**(Soulful Angel): That was actually quite fun!  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): At first it was then he just got stupid...it was the last part that hit me alittle though...  
(Soulful_Angel): Oh why is that?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Well...I..I...I ran across a book in the...library that had a picture of a Vampire and it did actually have a lumpy face...obviously he hasn't seen the same book.**   
    Buffy blinked at the screen realizeing she almost gave away that she had actually seen vampires. She was just glad that she was able to cover up in time before he asked to many questoin.  
**(Soulful_Angel): Well enough about vampires for a while...How was your day?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Pretty uneventful actually...not alot of action...  
(Soulful_Angel): Action? At the club you mean?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Yeah we were pretty dead...  
(Soulful_Angel): We had a pretty awkward case tonight...I was surpised it solved itself as quick as it did.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Ooh what type of case?  
(Souful_Angel): Well since we are a private agency we get some pretty bizarre cases..so me and a few others were investigating some local disappearences.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa):Did you find out the problem?  
(Soulful_Angel): Yeah I was able to eliminate it.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa):Eliminate it? That sounds...well it doesn't sound like something a detective would say.  
(Soulful_Angel): Would eliminate the threat sound better?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Yeah I guess...  
(Soulful_Angel): Is something bothering you tonight?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Yeah my sister isn't doing that well...remember when I told you my mother had cancer?  
(Soulful_Angel): Yeah...what about it?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Well she actaully died last month...so it's been hard on all of us. Just she is taking it alot harder...I just don't know what I can really do for her...  
(Soulful_Angel): I'm sorry...I...**  
    Angel sat looking at the computer in slight confusion...on top of not knowing exactly what to say this seemed alittle to familiar for him. It might have been alittle over a month but that was about the same time that Buffy had lost her mother...Though he knew Buffy never goes into chat rooms...it just seemed to close to home.  
**(VaMpYrEkIlLa): You what?  
(Soulful_Angel): I'm sorry...I guess it's just I wish I could help you but I really don't know how.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Just the thought is enough really.  
(Soulful_Angel): Well I'm sorry but I really much be going...Talk to you tomorrow?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): You know it.  
(Soulful_Angel has logged off)  
(Soulful_Angel has logged on)  
(Soulful_Angel): I almost forgot...do you have an e-mail address...that way I could write to you?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Sure...Vampyre_Killa@hotmail.com  
(Soulful_Angel): You and the Vampyre Killa LOL...anyway here's mine Angel@AI.com  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Thanks I'll write you some time then.  
(Soulful_Angel): See you tomorrow  
(Soulful_Angel has logged off)  
((VaMpYrEkIlLa has logged off)**   
    Buffy was alittle beyond shocked when she saw his e-mail address...was Angel his real name? She knew just who to go to to find out. Shutting down her lap top Buffy slid the small piece of paper into her coat pocket so she wouldn't forget in the morning when she saw Willow.  
    Slipping into her PJ's Buffy crawled into bed as dawn approached.

**_**The Next Morning**_**

Buffy sat in Giles apartment waiting for Willow and the others to show for one of the nothing productive to talk about meetings. It rather amazed Buffy how quite things got in Sunnydale in the summer. Always when she really didn't have anything to do. Flipping the paper in her fingers she was startled when there was a knock at the door.  
    "I got it Giles!"  
Buffy walked to the door and found Xander and Anya standing on the other side.  
    "Morning Buffy, have fun talking with your friend last night?"  
    "Friend what friend?" Anya asked.  
    "Oh didn't I tell you Buffy has a man online..."  
    "What is with people today and going on the internet and meeting strange men?!" Anya asked throwing her arms up in emphesis as she walked into the room, followed quickly by Xander.  
    "We are just friends I don't see what you guys are so scared about!"  
    "That's how it always starts...as FRIENDS!" Anya stated as she flopped onto the couch next to Xander.   
    As Buffy was about to shut the door, Willow and Tara called to her causing her to open it back up. "Willow just the person I wanted to see!" Buffy quickly grabbed her wrist and dragged her into Giles' kitchen.  
    "What is it Buffy?" Willow asked in confusion  
    "Are you able to track to see who uses an e-mail address?"  
    "Sure, it's easy...why do you ask?"  
    "Can you tell me who uses this one?" Holding out the paper to her, Willow looked at it suddenly realized why exactly she wanted to know.   
    "Do you think?"  
    "I doubt it but anything is possible Will..."  
    "Okay well I can check for you later...i'll call you with the results..."  
    "Thanks Will!" Giving Willow a quick hug Buffy walked out into the living room with everyone else. After Buffy was gone Willow slipped the paper into her pocket.  
    "I wonder if Angel knows he is talking to Buffy..." 

**_**Los Angeles**_**

    "So, how are you and your woman doing?" Gunn asked fiddling with a pen in his lap.  
    "How many times do I have to tell all of you that we are just friends...I don't even know her name."  
    "You mean you have been talking to this girl for how long now and you STILL don't know her name?" Cordeila asked from behind him.  
    "No and I just got her e-mail last night."  
    "Geez you sure do work slow Angel man you could probably have already met her and started dating by now." Gunn quiped  
    "And who says I plan on dating this girl...she is just someone I enjoy talking with."  
    "Sure Angel we believe you." Cordelia said just as the phone wrang. "Angel Investigations...we help the helpless, Oh hey Willow...sure he's here just a minute." Cordelia held the phone out. "Angel it's Willow for you."  
(AN: Willow's part will be in itallic)  
    "Hello?"  
    _"Angel, have you been visiting a chat room lately?"_  
    "Yeah, why? Do you want to warn me about the dangers of the internet too?"  
    _"No....why?"_  
    "Nevermind...what is it?"  
    _"Your e-mail address is Angel@ai.com right?"_  
    "Yeah...remember I gave it to you for emergenices if you weren't able to reach me on the phone."  
    _"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"_  
    "No do you?"  
    _"As a matter of fact...it's Buffy"_  
    "Buffy? What are you talking about? How do you know?"  
    _"Well for starters she handed me your e-mail address this morning to see if I could trace and see if it was you. Do you want me to tell her it's you?"_  
    "No...don't tell her...I have an idea. Just tell her a made up name for me."  
    _"Hey sure thing...What do you have planned?"_     "You'll see...Hey I better get going."  
    _"Okay, talk to you later then."_ With a smile Angel hung up the phone and started toward the stairs.  
    "What the hell was that about?" Gunn asked standing up.  
    "Huh? Oh that girl I've been talking to...It's Buffy..." Angel disappeared as he assended the stairs leaving everyone looking on in confusion.

*** 

Okay just a few notes...I have nothing against Anne Rice it just made for some humor...And you are probably wondering why I am allowing Angel to know it's Buffy...I have a card up my selve which will make it interesting. So just hold tight.

   [1]: mailto:Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com



	4. Chapter 4: Lets go alittle further

_www.nevergetoveryou.com_[4/?]  
Author: Reni (Aya_Fujimiya)  
E-mail:[Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com][1]  
Rating: PG-13 - R I'm not sure on the exact rating because it will very from time to time  
Timeline: After "Forever" Other then that it's completely mine...I have changed the storyline greatly in that we can savely say Glory had kicked it ^_^. And it's probably just after the end of Season 5 rolling on in the summer.  
Disclaimer: Buffy and Angel do not belong to me they belong to the man who gave me more hope that Buffy and Angel will end up together in the end...Joss!  
Distribution: If you want it take it, but let me know where you are putting it.^_^.  
Dedication: To my sis Lissa (Roswelliankitten) who actually gave me the insentive and the idea to write it.  
Notes: At some point and time there will be a song by Prozzak...you guessed it, it is called "www.nevergetoveryou.com" off their "Saturday People" album. I know they song is upbeat but it's only the lyrics that matter. 

-4- 

    Buffy paced the room with the phone receiver pressed close to her ear. "Are you sure it isn't him Willow...No I don't want it to be him Will it's just...Well then who is it...Andy...Gelson..well I can't say I've ever heard of him...True...you're right though, why would Angel go into a chat room?...Okay I'll see you tomorrow then? Yeah I am gonna do a sweep through the graveyard then probably come on and talk to An-dy...Okay talk to you later...Bye." Buffy put the dead receiver down on the edge of her bed.  
    Though the majority of her heart wanted it to be Angel, in a way it was easier that it wasn't him...cause if it was she had no idea how she would react...would she be tempted to tell him who she was? Well it didn't matter anyway...not like it was Angel.  
    Grabbing the phone and a jacket Buffy headed down the stairs and out into the dark.

**_**Los Angeles**_**

    Angel sat in the chair opposite Cordeila with the phone pressed to his ear. "If you don't mind me asking Willow...how did you choose Andy Gelson?"  
_    "Well I was thinking there had to be a reason you have Angel for your account name...and this is what I came up with. You have to use the first 2 letters of your first name and the first 3 of your last name."
_  
    "I'd have to admit I would never have thought of that one. Well if she does ask me what my name is now I can tell her so that way she doesn't get two different names."  
_    "Which is exactly why I called you. You gonna chat with her tonight?"
_  
    "Of course, I have to start my plan in motion tonight. Is she still on patrol?"  
_    "Yeah she was leaving just after we hung up. I have to say she sounded disappointed when I told her it wasn't you...What exactly is your plan Angel?"
_  
    "I prefer not to tell anyone...for the less you know the less you can tell Buffy."  
_    "Understood...well i better get going I have a paper do for class tomorrow and an apartment to find."
_  
    "Good luck Willow. And thank you." After exchanging good-byes Angel placed the phone back into it's cradle with three pairs of eyes staring at him. "What?"  
    "I must advize you Angel, that you are playing with Buffy's emotions here." Wesley said.  
    "Relax Wes, I would never do anything to hurt Buffy and you know that."  
    "It's just, it's almost exactly what you did before you can see her but she can't see you sort of thing...just through the computer." Cordelia added.  
    "Don't worry she will see me..." Grabbing his duster Angel walked out into the night.

**_**Sunnydale**_**

    Buffy walked through the cemetary and grinned to herself when she saw vampire running throught he bushes. Picking up the pace she ran up to him just as he whipped around only to get her foot to be driven into his shoulder. Tonight Buffy didn't feel like making small talk with the vamp and quickly pulled out her stake and plunged it deep into his chest. The vamp quickly exploding into dust.  
    Buffy couldn't contain the smile of satisfaction of dusting the vamp before turning her back and continuing her soft and slow stroll thorugh the cemetary. 

***

    Buffy walked into her home and walked up the stairs glancing into her sisters room seeing her sleeping. Turning on her heals she walked into her room and powered up her lap top quickly going to Chat Underground.  
    Scrolling through the name list and found him sitting at the bottom. Before she could click his name a pop up window appeared before her.  
**(Soulful_Angel): Hey! How are you tonight?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Great went for a late night walk, surprisingly it was pretty peaceful.  
(Soulful_Angel): Yeah we had a slow night too...I practically had to go looking for the trouble.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): I know that feeling! The night you feel like pummeling something there is nothing around.  
(Soulful_Angel): What do you go looking for fights or something?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Well...ummm...no but i do fight you know with punching bags and stuff.  
(Soulful_Angel): That's pretty interesting...You know, I enjoy this you know, when you tell me stuff about yourself.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Really?  
(Soulful_Angel): Who wouldn't? So tell me more about yourself...  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): What do you want to know?  
(Soulful_Angel): Anything really...are you involved with someone?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): No...I'm single...my last boyfriend left to...join the army...What about yourself? Are you in love with anybody?  
(Soulful_Angel): Actually yes I am in love with somebody. She is really great, I would do anything fo her.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Oh...You sound like a very caring person.  
(Soulful_Angel): What about you have you ever been in love?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Yes...but it was along time ago...  
(Soulful_Angel): What happened?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): I really don't want to talk about it...Actually it's not the situation that bothers me its just that no matter where I go in my life I still see his eyes...Whoever I'm with it never lasts cause my thoughts always goes to him. That's half the reason I lost my last boyfriend...he came to learn about him and in the insecurity got the worst of him.  
(Soulful_Angel): I'm sorry...Does he know how you feel about him? Does he know you still love him?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): I don't know sometimes I wonder, but it was him who did the leaving so he could come back at any time...  
**     Buffy sat at the computer with tears in her eyes as she thought back to Angel and what they had been through. Though she knew everything he did he claimed to do for her own good it just didn't matter any more she wanted him more than anything. Trying to be strong Buffy whiped the tears from her eyes and resumed her conversation with Andy.

**_**Los Angeles**_**

    Unshed tears sparkled in Angel's eyes as he virturally read Buffy's confession that she still loved him. She was right. It was him who did the leaving...Everyday Angel struggled with himself not to hop into his car and drive back to Sunnydale and just wrap his arms tightly around her. Then he remembered the moment in the graveyard after her mothers funeral. Many things were shown to him that night. The first of many was he would fight to become human in order to be with her, no matter how long it took. Second was no matter how much time they spent apart and how much they didn't see each other that love was always there just waiting for the moment they were together when it would come to the surface and make it's presence known. A single tear escaped his eye but was quickly brushed from his pale face as he quickly went back to Buffy.  
**(Soulful_Angel): Well whoever he is I must say he is crazy for leaving a girl like you.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Thank you, that means alot to me.**

_ I got your e-mail  
Disgruntled female  
Every detail   
Before my eyes _

So I responded   
I think we bonded   
We corresponded  
And watched the sunrise

** (Soulful_Angel): Hey can I ask you something?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Sure anything...  
(Soulful_Angel): Well you see, I seem really awkward not knowing your real name...I know it's stupid but...**

_ Then you came through the screen and you taught me the meaning of happiness  
And the words that you write came and filled up my night with your tenderness  
And if you're ever so inclined   
Here's where you can find me _

www. I won't believe it  
www. until I read it  
My heart is tied up in a knot  
You know it's true  
www.nevergetoveryou 

** (VaMpYrEkIlLa): No...it's okay I feel the same way...My name is Buffy.  
(Soulful_Angel): Well I can't say that I've met a Buffy before. My name is Andy Gelson.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Well I know this is alittle late but it's nice to meet you Andy.  
(Soulful_Angel): Nice to meet you too. You know I like that name...it sounds...intersesting.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Interesting how? Can't say that I've ever heard that one before.  
(Soulful_Angel): Well how about I say the first word that comes to my mind when I think of your name is...strong...**

_ You made it clear to me  
Described your fear to me  
Of getting near to me  
And risking our friendship _

I stayed up all night   
Construction web-site  
Just click on our fight   
And watch me crying 

**(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Really...I never would have thought that would have come up first...Surprising really...  
(Soulful_Angel): Oh I'm not really sure why that word comes to mind...it just does. Hey there is something else I wanted to ask you...What do you think of meeting people off the internet?**

_ 'Cause you said you were scared and should probably stick to the Internet  
And it hurts because deep down inside I believe we are more than friends  
And if you ever change your mind  
Here's where you can find me _

www. I won't believe it  
www. until I read it  
My heart is tied up in a knot  
You know it's true  
www.nevergetoveryou 

**_**Sunnydale**_**

    Buffy blinked at her screen...did he want to meet her? Or did he have someone else he planned on meeting. Turning her head she looked at her wall to think of an answer but she wasn't sure how she felt. If it was in a crowded place she was pretty sure it would be okay...not like she couldn't defend herself or anything...but if it was for someone else she didn't know what do say.  
** (VaMpYrEkIlLa): I don't know depends on where the meeting is going to take place.  
(Soulful_Angel): Well how if I take it from this angle...how close are you to LA?  
**

_ Regarding the way we are together  
Regarding the way we both should be  
Regardless of time or space or weather  
A part of you lives inside of me  
So if you ever change your mind  
You know where you can find me _

**(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Not that far why?  
(Soulful_Angel): Well...you see...I was wondering if maybe...you would like to meet me sometime. ** _www. I won't believe it  
www. until I read it  
My heart is tied up in a knot  
You know it's true  
www.nevergetoveryou _

    Buffy stared at her laptop in confusion as to why someone would actually want to meet her. Sure they have been talking for what seemed like ever, but was she ready to meet this person offline?  
** (VaMpYrEkIlLa): I don't know...Can I have a night to think about it?  
(Soulful_Angel): Of course take all the time you need...  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Thank you...Can I ask what made you want to meet me?  
(Soulful_Angel): I'm not sure...mainly cause I think you are a really cool person and fun to hang around with.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Well...thank you, I feel the same way...well I better get going...I'll be back tomorrow with my answer.  
(Soulful_Angel): Okay you have a good night.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): You too.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa has logged off) (Soulful_Angel has logged off) **

_**Los Angeles**_

    Though he was alittle nervous about her reaction he had a feeling she knew exactly what she was going to do. Buffy would go to Willow and ask her what she should do. All he could hope would be that Willow would convince her that it would be okay to meet him. Shutting the moniter off Angel glanced out the window seeing the first festigies of dawn approaching. 

*** 

Well there is part 4. I hope you enjoyed it! I know I have really enjoyed everyones comments on this story. I'm actually surprised everyone is liking it so much, the idea popped into my head and I wrote it on a whim thinking I'd get a writers block like every one of my other stories but I think something is telling me to finish this story cause I haven't had any trouble writing it yet...knock on wood. Stay tuned for part 5!!

   [1]: mailto:Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com



	5. Chapter 5: Nervous Encounters

_www.nevergetoveryou.com_[5/?]  
Author: Reni (Aya_Fujimiya)  
E-mail:[Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com][1]  
Rating: PG-13 - R I'm not sure on the exact rating because it will very from time to time  
Timeline: After "Forever" Other then that it's completely mine...I have changed the storyline greatly in that we can savely say Glory had kicked it ^_^. And it's probably just after the end of Season 5 rolling on in the summer.  
Disclaimer: Buffy and Angel do not belong to me they belong to the man who gave me more hope that Buffy and Angel will end up together in the end...Joss!  
Distribution: If you want it take it, but let me know where you are putting it.^_^.  
Dedication: To my sis Lissa (Roswelliankitten) who actually gave me the insentive and the idea to write it.  


-5-     Buffy sat on a bench in the park looking at the fountain. The sun shined down on it making the water glitter and sparkle. When she heard someone walking up behind her, with a wave Willow smiled and sat down beside her. "Hey Buffy what's up?"  
    "Hey Will, i'm glad you could come...I actually have something to discuss with you..."  
    "Oh and I was hoping it was just a social visit." With a wink Willow placed her purse down by her feet waiting for Buffy to continue.  
    "I have a problem...I'm not exactly sure how to handle it..."  
    "Well explain it to me and I'll see if I can help."  
    "Andy asked me last night about meeting him...in real life...I don't know I've read alot of stories of people who meet online. Then there was your encounter."  
    "Buffy this is different..."  
Buffy turned and gave her a funny look. "Okay so it isn't that different...but you can also defend yourself if something did go wrong."  
    Buffy stood up and paced in front of the bench. "True but what if he decides after meeting me we can't be friends...or what if he wants more then just a friendship with me or..."  
    "Buffy relax...life is always uncertain...All I can say is give a go and see what you think...you never know you two could probably even start a relationship."  
    "Not likely Will..."  
    "Oh and why is that?" Willow asked smiling inside.  
    "Because he is already in love with somebody..."  
    "That could put a damper on the relationship." Willow said with a smile. "But you never know you may have found yourself a really good friend."  
    "I don't know Will...It's hard making new friends cause the Slayer gig always seems to come into conversations...I have already accidently blabbed on it..."  
    "Well I can't decide for you Buffy...but if I were you I'd give it a shot...It can't be all that bad."  
    "I will think about it...I promised to give him the answer tonight..."  
    "If you do meet him, where does he want to meet you?"  
    "Somewhere in LA..."  
    "Well at least you know the area and you have friends and family there if something does happen to go wrong while you are there. Can I suggest something though if you do decide you want to meet him?"  
    "Sure Will."  
    "Make sure it's in a public place, cause as long as you are in public you know nothing truly bad can happen to you."  
    "That's exactly what I was thinking. Maybe a club or something." Buffy said with a smile.  
    "And if you don't like what you see you can always go out and dance with more strangers." With a wink Willow ran her fingers carelessly through her hair.  
    "Exactly I can use a little time to relax and have fun."  
    "So I assume you are going to say yes?"  
    "Yes, I think I am." With a grin Buffy stretched out her legs before bringing them back under the bench. "Yow know what, now i'm kind of looking forward to it. You know I have to go make a few phone calls, see about a place to stay while I'm there."  
    "Okay, just let me be the first to say have fun." The girls stood and walked through the park together before splitting up and walking their seprate ways.

*** 

    After finally convincing Cordelia to allow her to stay with her Buffy drapped herself across her bed and thinking just how much fun she is going to have just spending the weekend in LA. Closing her eyes Buffy curled up on her bed thinking she would just get alittle bit of sleep.

**_**Los Angeles_**

    "Yeah, well I just got off the phone with Buffy...I have a feeling she is going to say yes to your little meeting." Cordeila said as Angel walked into the room.  
    "Really what did she say to you?"  
    "Actually she asked me if she could spend the weekend at my place. Though I was reluctent to allow her to she managed to convince me." Cordelia winked and twisted a pen in her fingers. Angel smiled before retreating back into the other room.  
"Okay don't say thank you or anything!" Cordelia yelled out to him.  
    "You know I don't think I've ever seen Angel smile so much." Gunn pointed out.  
    "Just wait till he sees her then it will get all sappy and then the worst will come out."  
    "Oh what makes you say that?"  
    "Trust me, I've seen these two together before...Things are never easy when it comes to those two." Gathering a few magazines Cordlia threw her purse over her shoulder and headed to the door. "Feel like a drink?"  
    "Sure..." Gunn quickly followed behind her. "You know Cordeila I'm confused. If Angel loves this Buffy so much why did he leave her in the first place?"  
    Cordelia just looked at Gunn and laughed as they walked down the street. "Got a few days?" 

**_**Sunnydale**_**

    Buffy opend her eyes only to find darkness engulfing her room. Looking at her clock she saw 4:45 blinking back at her. Sitting up quickly she was shocked at how long she had actually slept. Running her fingers through her snarled hair she flipped on her lap top and yawned softly as it began to boot up. As she logged into the chatroom she couldn't help but smile when a message window popped up.  
** (Soulful_Angel): I was beginning to think you weren't gonna come in tonight.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Sorry I fell asleep...I actually only planed on resting for a few minutes...and the entire day passed me by.  
(Soulful_Angel): Are you not getting enough sleep?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): I'm fine, I'm used to late nights.  
(Soulful_Angel): Interesting...So you're a creature of the night huh?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): You could say that, yeah...  
(Soulful_Angel): Me too...but that's a different story.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Well...I made my decision about meeting you...  
(Soulful_Angel): Really, what did you decide?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): I decided it would be a pretty good idea. I even have convinced an old friend to let me stay with her for the weekend.  
(Soulful_Angel): That's great, I have the perfact place to meet! Have you ever been to The Garden of Eden on Hollywood blvd?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): No but I do know where it is. When I was in highschool I always wanted to go in.  
(Soulful_Angel): Well looks like you will finally get your chance. So I guess tomorrow at about 8?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Sounds good to me...how will I know who you are?  
(Soulful_Angel): Well how about I try and find you...What is something your could bring that would draw my attention to you?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): I'm not sure...do you have any ideas?  
(Soulful_Angel): How about some jewelery or something...any crosses, one that would be big enough for me to see?  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Um...actually yes I do have a cross that would work good. It's silver.  
(Soulful_Angel): Big sliver cross...got it  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): I will also be weaing a long violet speghetti strapped dress, with orchids on it.  
(Soulful_Angel): Thanks this helps alot.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Well I better do some quick packing then get some sleep before I have to head to the bus station.  
(Soulful_Angel): Okay I'll see you tomorrow then.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa): Have a good night.  
(VaMpYrEkIlLa has logged off)  
(Soulful_Angel has logged off)**

**_**The Next Day, Los Angeles**_**

    Buffy stood at Cordelia's door a bag drapped over her shoulder waiting patiently for her to answer the door. When the door opened and there was nobody on the other end, she was rather surprised. Walking into the room she found a letter addressed to her at the table. Putting her bag down on the floor she picked up the letter to read it.

_Buffy,  
I'm sorry I couldn't be there myself to greet you but I had a few things at the office I had to take care of. Dennis can show you where to put your things and where you will be staying.  
Cordelia_

    "Dennis? Who's Dennis?" As soon as the words left her mouth her bag lifted off the ground and started moving toward the hall. Blinking at the odd occurance Buffy followed only to be brought to a spare room. "Cordelia lives with a ghost...neat."  
    Buffy's bags were placed gently on a chair in the room. "Thanks Dennis" Buffy smiled kindly and walked over to her bag and pulled out her makeup and little stuff placing it on the little table next to the bed.     Glancing at her watch she saw 6:30 figuring now was a better time then any to get ready. Buffy quickly slipped out of her cloths and into her long violet dress. Pulling her hair hair up she pulled down a few tressels which she wrapped around her finger and spritzed a little bit of hair spray on to give the illusion of curling.  
    Pulling the small blue pouch out of her purse she pulled the silver cross out and gently undid the clasp. Reaching behind her she hooked it and let it fall around her neck.     Walking out into the living room Buffy looked around at the various pictures and items on the wall when a small clock began to chime 7. Though she was hoping she could say hello to Cordelia before she left she was afraid that if she waited any longer she would be late. Grabbing a small sweater Buffy headed toward the door. "See you later Dennis." 

*** 

    "Will you hold still!" Cordlia said as she burshed the fuzzies off Angel's shirt.  
    "Cordelia it's no big deal really!" Angel kept glancing at this clock wanting to hurry up and get to the club. "I don't want to be late!"  
    "It's just Buffy, I'm sure she can wait 5 extra minutes."  
    "Cordelia!"  
    "Alright alright..." Cordelia backed off grinning. "I guess you look semi presentable..."  
    Not wanting to waste anymore time Angel threw on his coat and ran out to his car. Setting himself comfertably in the drivers seat and drove his black convertible through the streets of LA. Angel was relieved when he pulled onto Hollywood Blvd. Pulling into the parking area he glanced at the clock...8:01.   
    Picking up the pace Angel walked into The Garden of Eden seeing the exquisitly decorated room. Glancing around the downstairs he didn't spot her so he assended the stairs and walked into the shadows and smiled when he saw her sitting in the back corner looking around curiously.  
    As slow as he could Angel walked up to her table and stood before her. When she looked up and caught his eyes all he could see was the pain and excitement washing through her eyes.  
    "A-angel..?"  
    With a smirk Angel held out his hand. "Andy Gelson at your service." Buffy held her hand out which he quickly accepted and pulled to his lips kissing it before pulling her up into a tight embrace. "I missed you Buffy." 

*** 

There is Part 5 I got two out in one day I am rather proud of myself. So hold tight 6 should be out even quicker! I'm on a roll when it comes to this story. Though I have never been to LA I do know that The Garden of Eden is a real club and it's on Hollywood Blvd.

   [1]: mailto:Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com



	6. Chapter 6: Dance With You

_www.nevergetoveryou.com_[6/?]  
Author: Reni (Aya_Fujimiya)  
E-mail:[Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com][1]  
Rating: PG-13 - R I'm not sure on the exact rating because it will very from time to time  
Timeline: After "Forever" Other then that it's completely mine...I have changed the storyline greatly in that we can savely say Glory had kicked it ^_^. And it's probably just after the end of Season 5 rolling on in the summer.  
Disclaimer: Buffy and Angel do not belong to me they belong to the man who gave me more hope that Buffy and Angel will end up together in the end...Joss!  
Distribution: If you want it take it, but let me know where you are putting it.^_^.  
Dedication: To my sis Lissa (Roswelliankitten) who actually gave me the insentive and the idea to write it.  
Note: There will be another song in this part...it is called "Dance With You" by Live. It can be found on their The Distance to Here album.. 

-6- 

    Buffy barried herself into Angel's embrace as he whispered casually into her ear, tears threatening to slide down her cheeks before she quickly pushed him back. "A-angel?" Buffy shook her head in confusion. "You knew it was me?"  
    "Not right off no...Willow told me"  
    "You mean Willow knew it was you?" Buffy glanced away before looking back into Angels chocolate brown eyes. "When did you find out?"  
    "Just after we exchanged e-mails. Willow recognized it as mine and called to tell me I was talking to you."  
    "Why did you lie to me?"  
    "Because I wanted to surprise you..." Angel said dropping his hands to his side.  
    "Oh you surprised me...you mean that girl you are in love with..."  
    "Is you." Angel quickly interrupted.  
    "Oh my god, the things I said about you!" Tears shined as they slid down her cheeks, Angel quickly pulling her into another hug.   
    "Dance with me?"Slipping his hands along her arms he took he hand in his and brought her to decend the stairs. Slipping through the people Angel brought her out onto the dance floor where he quickly wrapped his arms around her once again. 

_ Sitting on the beach  
The island king of love  
Deep in fijian seas  
Deep in some blissful dream  
Where the goddess finally sleeps  
In the lap of her lover  
Subdued in all her rage  
And I am aglow with the taste  
Of the demons driven out  
And happily replaced  
With the presence of real love  
The only one who saves._

    "This might sound silly but I had a feeling it might have been you?" Buffy said leaning into his chest.  
    "Oh and what gave you that impression?"  
    "I don't know...first your chat handle...it just seemed to fit so well." 

_ I wanna dance with you  
I see a world where people live and die with grace  
The Karmic ocean dried up and leave no trace  
I wanna dance with you  
I see a sky full of the stars that change out mind.  
And leas us back to a world we would not face._

    "I had to admit there was the coinsidence of the mother and cancer thing...but I quickly pushed it away." Angel leaned down against her as they swayed to the music. 

_ The stillness in your eyes  
Convinces me that I  
I don't know a thing  
And I been around the world and I've  
Tasted all the wines  
A half a billion times  
Came sickened to your shores  
You show me what this life is for._

    Angel pushed Buffy away from him slightly and smiled down into her eyes. "You know this whole meeting in a chatroom could be fate."  
    "Oh and why do you say that?"  
    "Think about it, what are the odds of all the people online I run into you. Not only that but it was both of our first time even in a chatroom."  
    "I know what you mean." Buffy smiled and looked into his eyes. "I've missed you so much..."  
    "I missed you too." Sliding his finger under her chin Angel leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. 

_ I wanna dance with you  
I see a world where people live and die with grace  
The Karmic ocean dried up and leave no trace  
I wanna dance with you  
I see a sky full of the stars that change our minds  
And lead us back into a world we would not face._

    Buffy leaned up into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck curling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. Pulling away she smiled up at him. "What happens now?"  
    "I don't know." Wrapping his arms around her waist he resumed their dancing. "There is something I do want to tell you about. But not here."

_ In this altered state  
Full of so much pain and rage  
You know we got to find a way to let it go._

Sittin' on the beach  
The island king of love  
Deep in fijian seas  
Deep in the heart of it all  
Where the goddess finally sleeps  
After eons of war and lifetimes  
She smilin' and free, nothin' left  
But cracking voice and song, oh lord 

    "Oh what's it about?" Buffy asked curiously.  
    "Our possible future..."     "Are you saying we have a future?" Buffy pushed away to look him in the face.  
    "I'm saying it's possible yes."  
    Content with the answer Buffy leaned back into him as they song slowly came to it's end.

_I wanna dance with you  
I see a world where people live and die with grace  
The karmic ocean dried up and leave no trace  
I wanna dance with you  
I see a sky full of the stars that change our minds  
And lead us back to a world we would not face.  
A world we would not face._

    Taking her hands in his Angel lead her back to the stairs. "We can either hang out here for alittle longer or we can get out of here. It's up to you."  
    "Lets get out of here." With a smile she and Angel left the night club and walked casually making small talk on the way to the car. Slipping her heals off she got into Angel's car and smiled as they drove through the streets. 

*** 

I know this one was short but I didn't want to get into anything to major in this part. Stay tuned for part 7.

   [1]: mailto:Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com



	7. Chapter 7: Standing on the Shores

_www.nevergetoveryou.com_[7/?]  
Author: Reni (Aya_Fujimiya)  
E-mail:[Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com][1]  
Rating: PG-13 - R I'm not sure on the exact rating because it will very from time to time  
Timeline: After "Forever" Other then that it's completely mine...I have changed the storyline greatly in that we can safely say Glory had kicked it ^_^. And it's probably just after the end of Season 5 rolling on in the summer.  
Disclaimer: Buffy and Angel do not belong to me they belong to the man who gave me more hope that Buffy and Angel will end up together in the end...Joss!  
Distribution: If you want it take it, but let me know where you are putting it.^_^.  
Dedication: To my sis Lissa (Roswelliankitten) who actually gave me the insentive and the idea to write it.  


-7- 

    Angel and Buffy sat on the hood of Angel's Plymouth Belvedere on the edge if the beach looking out into the ocean. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"  
    Angel tightened his arm along her shoulders pulling him closer and leaned down kissing her lightly on the top of the head. "Actually it's a prophecy...The prophecy of the vampire with a soul who will become human...the Shenshu."  
    "Are you saying...?"  
    "What I'm saying had to do with our possible future...there is a great chance that I will one day be human. I don't know how long it will take me to achieve my humanity...that's up to the Powers."  
    "That's great Angel!" Buffy wrapped her arms tightly around Angels waist and pulled him tightly to her and held him close.  
    "But..."  
    "But?" Buffy pushed herself up and looked Angel in the eye. "But what?"  
    "It could take me anywhere from a month to a hundred years...that is the but..."  
    "Why is it there is always a but?? Why can't we just look at things at face value? Huh? Why must we always bring up a but??" Buffy's eyes filled with pain as she slid off the hood of the car and ran up the beach.  
    Angel sat there for a minute before quickly following after her. "Buffy...!"  
    Buffy reached up to the cross around her neck and yanked it off the chain breaking as she turned in the sand to face Angel. "You know what's keeping us apart? Everything! You with your 'you need a normal life' speeches, the powers, even this!" Buffy chucked the cross at him which on reflex he quickly recovered holding it tightly in his hand as he watched Buffy race off into the night. Still holding the cross Angel ran after her finding her leaning against the pier. "It's not fair Angel..."     "When is it ever fair Buffy?" Angel held the cross out to her the chain hanging from his closed hand. Buffy looked at his hand and then up to him.  
    "Doesn't that hurt?"  
    "No why?" Angel looked at her curiously.  
    "Look how you are holding it Angel..." Buffy pointed at his hand where he saw the small silver chain falling from his enclosed fist. Opening his fingers her saw the cross nestled in his fingers. Buffy moved in closer and pulled the cross out of his fingers and looked down at his hand. Not a mark was present not even a little red one. Holding it up toward Angel he flinched as she held it to his neck but there wasn't even a reaction.  
    "Buffy..." Angel pulled her hand with the cross away as a small tear trickled down his cheek.  
    "Has something like this happened before? Any odd occurances?" Curiously Buffy rested her ear against his chest but hurd only silence.  
    "Actually...yes...something did happen before.  
    "What?"  
    "I...I went into Kates apartment with out her inviting me in...Though that was different..."  
    "How is it different Angel? You're a vampire you know the rules...no crosses...invitation only...there is no...exceptions..."  
    "It was different...Kate was unconscious..."  
    "Unconscious is not dead Angel...Do you think it's possible you are earning that Juice thingy as you go along?"  
    "I don't know we never got that much into it..."  
    "Well I'd say research...I can have Giles do some looking if you want too...You know to help Wesley out alittle bit."  
    "We can worry about that later." Angel smiled taking her hand and walked her out toward the waters edge where he stood as the water rushed up over the tops of their feet.  
    "Angel your shoes!" Buffy laughed as he kicked them off only to throw them into the deep water.  
    "Promise me something Buffy..."  
    "Anything..."  
    "Promise me, if we can when I become human, you and I will stand in this very spot when the sun is shinning above us on day."     A tear fell from her eye at just the thought of her and Angel actually being on the beach together the sun giving him a well deserved tan. "Of course we will!" Buffy smiled and threw herself into his arms and leaned her head against his chest. 

*** 

    "I can just imagine the inquisition I will have to face...It feels like I'm Veronica Franco and you're Marco Venier without the whole courtisan thing." With a quirky grin Buffy and Angel stood at Cordelia's door.     "Hey didn't they make a movie about them?"  
    "Angel knowing some Pop Culture? Yeah they did...frankly I like the movie better...the book was so boring...it was almost half way through the book before they even mentioned Veronica."  
    "You read the book? That doesn't seem like your type of book.."  
    "I tried to...got so I got sick of learning the history of EVERY person in Venice before I got to read about Veronica."  
    "I imagine that would be boring yes." Angel looked back toward his car. "I guess I should get going the sun will be coming up soon."  
    "Of course." Buffy smiled wrapping her arms tightly around him and stood on her tip toes kissing him lightly on the lips. "Can I see you tomorrow?"  
    "Sure why don't you come by...I'll be at the Hyperion...come at any time." Angel smiled and leaned in kissing her again before turning his back to her and walked casually to his car. Buffy stood in the walkway until Angel's car was out of sight before walking into Cordelia's house and fumbling her way through her strange surroundings in the dark. When she flipped on her light Cordelia was sitting on the bed with a big bowl of popcorn.     "Cordelia? What are you still doing up?"  
    "Well I'm used to late nights now and there is no way in hell I'd miss a good chat session about yours and Angels date. So when I heard the car pull up I popped us some popcorn and now I'm all set." Buffy chuckled and dropped excitedly hopped onto the bed and grabbed a handful of popcorn as she began to tell Cordy everything. 

*** 

    Buffy and Cordy walked up the steps of the Hyperion still talking about Buffy's date with Angel as they walked in. "So you are saying he can touch crosses now? This is so weird."  
    "Tell me about it...hey did he ever tell you and Wesley about not being invited into that cop ladies house?"  
    "Oh yeah that's old news..."  
    "Ooh..."Buffy's eyes looked downcast thinking that something that momentus happened and she didn't even get a phone call.  
    "Yeah once she found out he was a vampire she refused to give him the invitation."  
    "Oh you are thinking like that...no I mean he actually went into her apartment without need of the invitation!"  
    "What? When was this?"  
    "He didn't say exactly when it happened...just that it did..."  
    "It must have been during the big Darla thing..."  
    "Darla? What Darla thing?"  
    Cordelia almost dropped her coffee mug when she realized Buffy didn't know about Darla. "Well...uh..."  
    "Cordy come on, when are we gonna stop acting like high school kids? What DARLA thing? Cause last I knew Darla was dead...I was there when he killed her." Buffy put her hands on her hips waiting for Cordelia to explain.  
    "Maybe that is something you should as Angel yourself Buffy..." Buffy turned at the new voice and saw Wesley standing in the door frame of his office.  
    "And where is Angel?" Wesley pointed to the stairs behind him.   
    "Angel will be up there."

*** 

    Angel was sitting in his chair when there was a loud knocking at his door. "Angel it's me." Smiling Angel stood up and opened the door inviting Buffy in.  
    "Buffy, I was hoping you'd stop by early." When he leaned into kiss her Buffy pulled away and walked around him to sit down in his chair.  
    "Is there something I should know?"  
    "No that I know of why?"  
    "Then why downstairs when Cordelia brought up Darla the entire room got silent?"  
    Angel leaned against the door it shutting behind him. "That's a long story..."  
    "Good cause I've got all the time in the world." Crossing her legs Buffy sat back into the chair getting comfertable. 

*** 

There is part 7! Sorry it took me so long to get this part up I was in mid-term week at school and had alot of projects to do. DOWN WITH ART APPRECIATION!! Sorry had to vent -lol- Stay tuned for part 8.

   [1]: mailto:Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com



	8. Chapter 8: Secrets Unmasked

_www.nevergetoveryou.com_[8/?]  
Author: Reni (Aya_Fujimiya)  
E-mail:[Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com][1]  
Rating: PG-13 - R I'm not sure on the exact rating because it will very from time to time  
Timeline: After "Forever" Other then that it's completely mine...I have changed the storyline greatly in that we can safely say Glory had kicked it ^_^. And it's probably just after the end of Season 5 rolling on in the summer.  
Disclaimer: Buffy and Angel do not belong to me they belong to the man who gave me more hope that Buffy and Angel will end up together in the end...Joss!  
Distribution: If you want it take it, but let me know where you are putting it.^_^.  
Dedication: To my sis Lissa (Roswelliankitten) who actually gave me the insentive and the idea to write it.  


Notes: Thanks to all the greak feedback I am really loving this!! 

Notes: The song in this chapter is "Fallen Angels" by Aerosmith from their Nine Lives album. 

-8- 

    "You have to believe me Buffy, I did not intend on you finding out like this!" Angel stood before Buffy who was seated amongest the curtains of his room the sunlight shinning down on her.

_There's a candle burning in the world tonight   
For another child who vanished out of sight   
And a heart is broken, another prayer in vain   
There's a million tears that fill a sea of pain _

    "How about this Angel...were you ever planning on telling me you slept with Darla? Or were you hoping it would never come up?"  
    "Listen Buffy, I would have told you, just not here and now...besides I don't see what the big problem is...after all you've slept with other people."  
    "Oh don't you even say that Angel, this is **SO** different!!"  
    "Oh and exactly how is it different Buffy?"  
    "It's DARLA!! Does there have to be another reason?"

_Sometimes I stare out my window   
My thoughts all drift into space   
Sometimes I wonder if there's a better place _

    "You aren't being fair at all Buffy...do you see me here yelling at you because you slept with Riley? It was a thing!! It matters not to me because I don't love Darla, I love you!"  
    Buffy opened her mouth to yell something only to not able to find anything to say. "Okay...but...why Darla?"  
    "It was a confusing time for me..."  
    "You could say that again!" The scowl disappeared off of Buffy's face as she looked out the window. "If it was that bad Angel...why didn't you come to me?"  
    "Because for as far as I knew you still had Riley...why would you want your ex to come crying to you about his other ex appearing?"  
    "Angel you aren't just and ex to me. You will never be just and ex. Sure we may be living in seperate cities but you will always carry the biggest piece of my heart. Nothing with ever change that!" 

_Tell me  
Where do fallen angels go   
I just don't know   
Where do fallen angels go   
They keep falling _

    "It wasn't that easy Buffy..."  
    "That's the thing Angel...It's ALWAYS that easy. You just choose to make it difficult." Buffy slid of the window sill and walked over to Angel looking deeply into his chocolate brown eyes. 

_ Now the times is frightening   
Can't ignore the facts   
There's so many people   
Just slippin' through the cracks _

    "Angel, just promise me something, like I promised you last night."  
    "Anything..." Angel ran his hands down Buffy's arm.  
    "We will try and make this work? I come here one weekend, you come to Sunnydale you know stuff like that." Buffy averted her eyes. "Cause right now I can't leave Sunnydale, not with Dawn and everything..."  
    "Buffy of course we will make it work...I never plan on letting you go again." Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy pulling her closly to his chest. "And I will also promise...no more secrets."  
    Buffy closed her eyes smiling as she leaned into Angel. "I'm sorry I yelled at you..."  
    "It's okay, I probably would have done the same if it was me." Kissing her forehead Angel ran is fingers lightly through her blond tresses. "When do you go back?"  
    Buffy opened her eyes glancing at the clock. "In about another hour, I want to get there before dark so I can get a sweep in."

    Leaning down, Angel ran his finger under Buffy's chin to look into her hazel eyes before leaning down kissing her tenderly. _ So many ashes are scattered   
So many rivers run dry   
Sometimes your Heaven is Hell and you don't know why _

    Buffy and Angel stood in the shadows locked into each others embrace. Buffy begrudgingly pulled away for lack of air. "I love you Angel." Buffy leaned against Angel forgetting how much she missed saying those words. No matter how many times she would say them to others, it was only to Angel she truly ment it. Angel was her salvation and her home. Nobody else could love her the way he did.     "I love you." Angel smiled as the words flowed off his lips. Never again would he leave her, no matter what the cost. "Hey..Buffy..?"  
    "Yeah?" Buffy pulled away and looked at him curiously.  
    "I have something I want you to have..."Angel walked over to a small bookshelf in the corner and pulled out a small leather bound book. Handing it to Buffy he watched the confused look spread across her features. "It's my journal. Remember I said no more secrets? Well I have been keeping this since I met you. Sometimes I talk about my past and some of the present situations." Angel rans his fingers through his hair nervously. "I'm not exactly sure why I started keeping it...I wasn't even one for journals, I think it was more because of you then anything."

_ So listen  
Where do fallen angels go  
I just don't know   
Where do fallen angels go   
They keep falling, falling, falling... _

    "Because of me?" Buffy looked up from the journal and looked up at him inquisitively.     "Because I always wanted to remember what he had. I never wanted to forget that. So I took to writing down moments in my journal so I would always have something of you. But that also lead to me writing about my past as well. Now there is one entry in there that was writen by Angelus...I'm not sure what was compelling me to write it then but..."  
    "It's okay Angel...I'll start reading as soon as I get home." Buffy held the journal close to her as she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'll have to bring you my journal...you know the one I actually thought you did read..."  
    "You don't have to Buffy..."  
    "No I want to." Buffy smiled. "I'll have it ready next time I see you. There is actually two books now...since the first journal was started when I was still at Hemery...By the way...when is the next time we will see each other?"  
    "Well...as far as I know my weekend is free...I'll drive down to Sunnydale...I can stay at the mansion or whatever."  
    "You don't have to stay there...we have a free room at my place if you want to...that is..."  
    Angel smiled and ran his finger along Buffy's hairline. "Sounds great, next weekend it is."  
    "We can all hang out at the Bronze the whole gang, it will be like old times...This might seem awkward...but do you think Cordy would like to come?"  
    "Cordy...?"     "Well yeah, if we want it to be truly like old times we would need her...it wouldn't be the same. She can stay at my place too of course..."  
    "Well why don't we ask her..." Angel smiled placing his hand on her lower back as they made to leave the room.

_ Can you hear me   
Can you hear me   
Somewhere out there there's a shining light   
And I got to be with you tonight _

    "So how about it?" Buffy finished. "It will be great!"  
    "A weekend back in Sunnydale...I don't know..."  
    "Come on Cordy, it will be just like old times...all of the gang hanging out at the Bronze."  
    "The Bronze...You're right...it would be great to see everyone again. And you said I can stay at your place?"  
    "Yeah you can stay in my room."  
    "Okay I'm in...What about Wes, and Gunn?"  
    "If they want to come they are more then welcome...besides gives us a chance to meet the newest Scooby." Buffy chuckled as she fumbled the book around in her hands.     "So next weekend we will all be gathered in Sunnydale again...the one place I said I never wanted to go back to." Cordelia and Buffy laughed together. "Hopefully it won't be as bad as the last time we were all together there."  
    "Not that I know of, I mean we aren't expecting any massacres."  
    "Correct me if I'm wrong Buffy...but isn't that when it normally happens?"  
    "You have a point."  
    "So? Cordy's coming with me next weekend?" Angel asked walking into the room.  
    "Her and whoever decides to come with you." Buffy replied. "And I'm sorry to cut out but I have to head back to Sunnydale. Call me?"      Angel wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Of course." Angel leaned down and kissed her sofly then whisperd softly into her ear. "I love you."  
    "I love you too..."  
    "Get a room!" A male voice said as he walked into the hyperion. Buffy turned to see a young black man. "Geez Angel, you sure wasted no time with her did you?"  
    "Buffy, this is Gunn." Cordy said motioning toward him. "Gunn, this is Buffy. You get used to their icckyness after awhile."  
    "Dayyum! You actually left her...were you crazy?" Gunn said looking Buffy up and down.  
    "I like to think of as temporary insanity."  
    "Works for me." Buffy said with a chuckle. "Well I really better be going now. Nice meeting you Gunn...don't for get to ask him about next weekend." Buffy leaned up and kissed Angel again before heading out the door.  
    "Next weekend? What's happening next weekend?" 

_ And with all we're nowhere   
We still pay the price   
Yeah the Devil seems to get his way   
In downtown paradise _

    Buffy pulled onto her street, only to find a strange vehicle parked in her driveway. Pulling her car in next to it she killed the engine and grabbed her overnight bag and walked out and looked at the car. Looking down at the license plate she recognized it easily as a government plate. "What is it now?"  
    Assending the steps she walked into her house and heard Dawn talking to someone. Dropping her bag she followed the sound of her voice. "Dawn, what are you doing here you're supposed to be at...Riley?" 

_ Where do fallen angels go   
I just don't know   
Where do fallen angels go   
They keep falling, falling, falling... _

Where do fallen angels go, tell me   
I just don't know   
Where do fallen angels go   
They keep falling, falling, falling... 

There's a candle burning... 

*** 

heheheh Cliffhanger! Why is Riley there? Wait till part 9 and find out -evil grinz- Keep the reviews coming!!

   [1]: mailto:Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com



	9. Chapter 9: Passages of the Past

_www.nevergetoveryou.com_[p/?]  
Author: Reni (Aya_Fujimiya)  
E-mail:[Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com][1]  
Rating: PG-13 - R I'm not sure on the exact rating because it will very from time to time  
Timeline: After "Forever" Other then that it's completely mine...I have changed the storyline greatly in that we can safely say Glory had kicked it ^_^. And it's probably just after the end of Season 5 rolling on in the summer.  
Disclaimer: Buffy and Angel do not belong to me they belong to the man who gave me more hope that Buffy and Angel will end up together in the end...Joss!  
Distribution: If you want it take it, but let me know where you are putting it.^_^.  
Dedication: To my sis Lissa (Roswelliankitten) who actually gave me the insentive and the idea to write it.  


Notes: This has diary entryes for events happening in "The Harvest" "Angel" anywhere in Season 2 after he became Angelus and the ever tear jerking "I Will Remember You". 

-9- 

    Buffy looked on at the scene in confusion. "R-riley what are you doing here?"  
    "Actually I thought I'd surprise you. When I got here Dawn was on her way out. She was actually heading back to Giles' place." Riley said in response.  
    "You on leave or something?"  
    "No...my work is done."  
    "Oh..." Buffy ran her fingers carelessly through her hair. "You know you can't exactly expect me to be all happy that you are back..."  
    "I was sort of hoping you would give me another chance." Riley stood from his spot on the couch and moved toward her. Buffy quickly turned on her heals and walked back to her overnight bag.  
    "I don't have time for this...I have to unpack and..."  
    "Unpack?" Buffy hunched over and picked up the bag and quickly ran up the stairs. "Buffy!" Riley quickly followed her up the stairs and walked to her room where she was quickly putting her things away. Laying on her bed was her big silver cross which was drapped into the pages of a leather bound book. "Buffy what is up with you?"  
    "Up with me?" Buffy turned quickly pointing accusingly at him. "Here you leave me to go off into the jungle to fight who knows what and then you come back expecting all to be right as rain? Well I got news for you Buffy don't play like that. I have moved on...All those insecurities you had when you left...no way they are gone...during your little time in the jungle."  
    Riley just stood there rocking from foot to foot as she vented out all her emotions on him. "Okay sure I was insecure but what did you expect. I was trying to make the relationship work but you were to hung up on that damned vampire!"  
    Buffy quickly walked up and slapped him right along side of his face. "His name is Angel! You know what you aren't even worth it! You know why? I'll tell you why...better yet I'll show you..." Buffy walked over to her small table and pulled a little blue velvet pouch out of a drawer. Sliding the fabric along the draw strings she turned to face him once again and held her hand out. "Look at this Riley" Turning the bag over she dumped it's contents into her hand where it was revealed a small silver claddagh ring. "I was given this by Angel on my 17th birthday." Buffy slowly slide it upon her left ring finger the heart facing toward her.  
    "So what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Anger flared in Riley's eyes as he looked at the small ring.  
    "The ring is called a claddagh, look it up...it will give you something to research." Buffy tossed her hair over her shoulder as she turned. "I think you better go."  
    Riley turned on his heal and walked to her door not turning around. "I'll be back Buffy..."  
    "I'm sure you will." Buffy chimed as she want back to putting her things away. Buffy casually flopped onto her bed and opened up Angel's diary. 

_     I actually talked to her today. After all my time of just sitting back in the shadows. It was quite funny actually...Sure I was hoping to talk to her but I wasn't expecting her to come falling from the sky. She was like my blond Angel at that moment...It is definatly gonna be hard for me trying ot keep my feelings hidden from her. Maybe if I just keep up with the cryptic, nothing will ever come of it.  
-Angel
_

    Buffy giggled at how wrong that turned out to be...sure at first she was annoyed with his cryptic appearances but in the end that was what drew her to him. Flipping through the pages Buffy read entry after entry. 

_     What was I thinking? The last few days have to have been the best and worst days of my life. For one thing I saved Buffy from The Three...of course I got injured...so she brought me to her place. I should have told her it wasn't serious and took off but she insisted...I wonder if she has any idea how hard it is to say no to her? I couldn't help but chuckle when she thought I read her diary though. It was truly at that moment when I realized there was no stopping these feelings when she side tracked her talking into making me believe I wasn't in her diary. It was then that it happened...we kissed. Up until my true fact came out it was the most exilerating thing I ever felt. Then it was all ruined...it came out...she now knows what I am. Of course with the help of Darla I became her next target. But she couldn't do it...she couldn't kill me...nor could I kill her. It was Darla who got the short end of the stick...literally. Then of course I couldn't stay away and I saw her at the local club...once again the passion between us flared and we kissed...the consequences of our feelings is still burned into my chest.  
-Angel
_

    "Buffy?" Dawn walked into the room pulling Buffy's eyes from Angel's diary.     "Yeah Dawn?" Buffy drapped the cross across her page and placed it beside her.  
    "What you reading?"  
    "It's...it's Angel's diary..."  
    "Oh really? Anything good in it?"  
    "It's basically his emotions poured out on paper about all the times we were together. I've only gotten to the day I found out he was a vampire."  
    "Ooh can I read some with you?"  
    I..I don't know..."     "Oh come on Buffy...not like i don't already know the Soap Opera that is your relationship. Besides it will be fun."  
    "Okay sure" Buffy smiled patting the bed next to her and pulling the book up between them. Together they read the various passages of their courtship up until her birthday...then was when she saw the passage by Angelus...

_     You know it's really quite funny I am sitting here after reading all these passages I wrote before the illustrious day when I lost my soul and I wonder. If it wasn't for the slayer I wouldn't be where I am today. One of these days I'm really gonna have to thank her. Probably right after I kill one of her friends. Yeah that sounds good...probably that stupid punk kid Xander...that kid has always annoyed me. Has to be her white knight! Doesn't he ever realize, I may be evil but Buffy will never get me out of her head. I was inside her...something he will never be somewhere...he or any other man could only hope to be. It must just kill everyone of them do gooders that something evil has tainted her. I'll have to get roller boy to help me out on this one...have to make him feel...useful, after all. -Angelus
_

    Buffy held the book out from her and looked at the passage. Dawn looked between the book and Buffy and simply shook her head. "Don't listen to it Buffy...you know it wasn't anything."     "I know Dawn...Lets take a break from this for awhile...what do you say?"  
    "Yeah sure...okay" Buffy draped the cross in the book and left the room, Dawn slowly following behind. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
    "Yeah Angel told me the passage was there...I wasn't exactly expecting wine and roses" Buffy walked into the bathroom shutting the door leaving Dawn standing in the hall.     "Walking back into Buffy's room she opend up Angel's diary and turned to a random entry.

_     I am going to go crazy. How in the world did I manage to pull it off...I was so sure I would back out. I turned back the day...Oh that day. I still have tears falling from my eyes just thinking of what we had. Up until today this diary has been sitting up on an isolated shelf but I just have to write this down. Buffy was here in LA...of course if you ask anyone they will say she was only here for about 10 minutes. But it wasn't that way at all. Buffy was here a whole day and night.  
     I won't go over how it happend but I was human. Of course at first I thought i was another loop hole or something but the oracles told me otherwise. After finding out it was permanent the first thing I did was find Buffy...she was on the beach.      Though I was no longer a vampire she still sensed me, the way she always could. When she saw me in the sun walking toward her I could already see the tears forming in her eyes before we kissed. Then...then we went back to my apartment...making love...oh did we make love. The feel of her in my arms again was the best feeling in the whole world. Why did I give it up?! Am I crazy?! Here I had the one thing I ever wanted and I threw it away.  
    You see I had to get all noble and fight a monster just to prove to myself that I was still worthy of her. I should have listened to Doyle when he told me we should have brought her with us...but you know me. It was when she risked herself to save me that I knew it would never work. So I had the day turned back after hearing that Buffy would die in the battle of armegeddon...I want to help her. Now I am still hearing her words.."How can I go on with my life, knowing what we had...what we could have had?" Her words keep screaming in my head and I don't want them to stop! Now it is only me who remembers that day...I just hope Buffy will one day see this passage or even remember it in a dream. Let her know the love we shared and the passion we felt. We were truly what we always wanted to be.  
-Angel
_   
    "Buffy!!!!!" Dawn ran out into the hall and pounded on the bathroom door. "Buffy Oh my God you have to read this!!"  
    "What is it?" Buffy opened the door and had Angel's diary thrust quickly into her hands.  
    "It's Angel's last passage." Buffy and Dawn walked out and sat on the top of the stairs, while Buffy quickly read through the passage tears immediatly falling from her eyes. "We...we..." Buffy dropped the diary into her lap and started to cry, Dawn quickly wrapping her arms around her. "He didn't...he didn't even tell me..."  
    "I'm sure he wanted to though Buffy...but even if he did tell you...would you have even believed him?"  
    "I don't know Dawn...it's just...this is way to much to take in...I mean I have no recollection of this...none at all..."  
    "Wasn't that the point? The way it was written though he wanted you to know...but it was your words that stopped him from even uttering to you want happend. Just look what he did for you..."  
    Dawn held Buffy as she held Angels dairy close to her. Both were snapped out of their positions when the phone wrang. Dawn quickly sprinted down the stairs disappearing around the corner. "Buffy it's for you...it's Angel." 

*** 

Well there you go part 9...though I honestly think this is one of my odder chapters because of the diary entries...oh well...hehehe. Stay tuned for part 10

   [1]: mailto:Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com



	10. Chapter 10: Wedding Rings and Cigerettes

_www.nevergetoveryou.com_[10/10]  
Author: Reni (Aya_Fujimiya)  
E-mail:[Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com][1]  
Rating: PG-13 - R I'm not sure on the exact rating because it will very from time to time  
Timeline: After "Forever" Other then that it's completely mine...I have changed the storyline greatly in that we can safely say Glory had kicked it ^_^. And it's probably just after the end of Season 5 rolling on in the summer.  
Disclaimer: Buffy and Angel do not belong to me they belong to the man who gave me more hope that Buffy and Angel will end up together in the end...Joss!  
Distribution: If you want it take it, but let me know where you are putting it.^_^.  
Dedication: To my sis Lissa (Roswelliankitten) who actually gave me the insentive and the idea to write it.  


-10- 

    Buffy sat curled up on her bed with the phone propped between her ear and shoulder. "Yeah you should have seen his face. It was classic." Scrunching up her nose Buffy laughed. "Angel! I can't believe you just said that!" Buffy brought her hand to her mouth holding in the laughter. "Well I sure hope not but if he does he will have to deal with me...Okay and you too..." Buffy switched the phone to her opposite ear. "So who is coming this weekend...Everyone, okay then I'll tell the gang...Yeah I did read some of it...No I didn't get very far, but my sister and I sort of skipped to the end...To say I was surprised was a complete understatement, Angel. No, of course I'm not mad. Dawn actually made me realize why you did was you did just before you called. I only wish I could truly share the memories with you. No Angel don't apologize, it's not your fault!...Yeah? Okay call me tomorrow?" Buffy smiled as she clicked the phone off placing it on her desk.     "Geez Buffy I thought you were never gonna get off the phone!" Dawn said with a smirk from the doorway.  
    "What can I say, we just couldn't stop talking"  
    "Obviusly...Is it gonna be like this everyday now? You and Angel talking for hours one the phone?"  
    "Well, no...there will be times when he is here...Speaking of we are gonna have company this weekend..."  
    "Angel?"  
    "Yeah Angel and his entire crew are coming here for the weekend to hang out...you know for old times. So they are gonna stay with us here."  
    "That's kewl, I haven't seen Cordy in awhile, it will be good to talk to her again."  
    "Definatly, so that means we are gonna have to do some shopping to prepare for their arrival."  
    "Of course...Do the others know yet?"  
    "No I was hoping to tell them tonight." 

*** 

    Buffy leaned into the door watching as Willow put some of the little stuff around the room in boxes. "Yeah he's bringing the whole crew with him this weekend, figured we could go bronzing."  
    "That would definatly be great Buffy...the whole scooby gang together one last time...before we all pack up and move away."  
    "Did you find a place yet?"  
    "We are set up to look at a few places but nothing is final yet."  
    "Where are the places?"  
    "About and hour out of LA, which shouldn't be that bad."  
    "No that would be great!"  
    "Yeah I can't wait...Does anybody else know about you being back with Angel?"  
    "No so far only you and Dawn...Hey Willow?" Buffy moved in and sat on the bed. "Do you think it's possible for days to just...vanish?"  
    "What are you talking about?"  
    "Well Angel gave me his diary...and his last entry...well it was about a day that I don't remember happening...I guess it happened when I was in LA over thanksgiving...Angel was supposidly human...but I forgot..."  
    Well that explains it..."  
    Buffy looked up blinking. "Explains what?"  
    "Well there was one night after you got back you were crying in your sleep and yelling something about never forgetting. I really never thought anything of it...but as soon as you said you forgot I made the connection...Of course when I asked you the next morning I asked what you weren't wanting to forget you just stared at me blankly"  
    "Could it have possibly been that I was still half asleep?  
    "That's possible too..." Willow said as they broke into a giggle.  
    "I'm gonna go over to Giles, you want to come with?"  
    "Sure...give me a reason to take a break." Willow laughed and closed the box she was in the process of filling. 

*** 

**That Weekend**

    Riley sat at the computer screen and shook his head as he opened up the google search engine yet again. I was determined more then ever to find out what the ring ment. Riley's eyes widened as he read a page talking about what the ring represents.  
_    'The traditional wedding ring of the Irish of the 17th century, the Royal Claddagh ring is worn by people all over the world as a universal symbol of love, loyalty, friendship and fidelity. For love we wear the heart. In friendship, we wear the hands. And, in loyalty and lasting fidelity; we wear the Royal Claddagh crown.  
    Worn on the right hand, with the crown and heart facing out, the ring tells that the wearer's heart is yet to be won. While under love's spell it is worn with heart and crown facing inwards. Wearing the heart on the left hand, with the crown and heart facing out, signifies that your love has been requited.'
_  
    Of the entire passage the word that stuck out the most was wedding. Riley knew Angel knew what the ring signified, that was what he would use against him. With a smirk Riley closed down the computer. Now all he had to do was find Buffy...being it was a saturday night there was only a few places where she would be. "Here's hoping." 

*** 

    Buffy and the others sat at their old table waiting patiently for the Angel and the others to show. Sure Buffy made sure they were there almost exactly at sundown, but she was still getting antsy. It had been a week since she last saw Angel and she really wanted to see him again. Buffy chuckled to herself as she remembered Giles and Xanders response to her telling them that she and Angel had gotten back together. Sure they were uneasy about it at first...and of course Xander didn't keep his opinions to himself in this instance...they also understood.  
    Buffy's eyes were concentrated on the door when she saw Riley come barging in. "Why does it have to be tonight?" Buffy said rolling her eyes. "Of all nights he picks to night."  
    "Who Buffy?" Xander asked.  
    "Riley..." Buffy tried to hide herself behind her friends but Riley still came marching over to their table. "What is it Riley I don't have time tonight..."  
    "How...do you have any idea what that ring means?"  
    "Of course I do...it means I belong to Angel, he told me when he gave it to me..."  
    "That's not all it means Buffy...it means ALOT more then that."  
    "Oh really and do you care to shed some light on what it means...Riley." Angel's voice came from behind Riley as he walked around him to get to Buffy. "I'm sure she'd love to know." Angel smirked and kissed Buffy before turning back to Riley.  
    Riley looked between Angel and Buffy and the anger grew. "Well...by wearing the ring the way you are it means you..."  
    "Geez would you just spit it out already." Cordelia snapped.   
    "It's a wedding ring!" Riley yelled.  
    Buffy only smiled and looked up at Angel. "You think I didn't know that Riley? Willow told me after she saw the ring. There was only one thing we didn't do."  
    "Oh and what was that?" Riley said putting his hands forcebly on his hips.     "Say the vows." Angel answered before looking away from Buffy. "Now tell me Riley, what do you plan on doing about it, because I'd like to hang out with my friends if you don't mind. I didn't just drive all the way here for nothing."  
    "I...I..this isn't over!" Just as he finished a hand clocked him on the back of the head.  
    "That's where you are wrong...you're such a bloody wanker...don't even try to come between those two...It will never happen." The bleached blond vampire walked up and stood next to the others. "Why Angelus, long time no see."  
    Angel just rolled his eyes. "The name is Angel, Spike...What exactly are you doing here anyway?"  
    "Oh don't you know? I'm one of the scoobies now..."  
    "Yeah sure Spike."   
    "He's kind of what you would call a silent partner." Willow say laughing.   
    "See even Red says I belong here." Spike smirked as he took the empty seat.  
    Rileys jaw sat agape as she shook his head at the scene. The Slayer sitting and talking with not one but two vampires! Sure he had gotten used to Spike but Angel was a different story. At least Spike was neutered from hurting other people. That and the simple fact remained that Buffy and Angel were...Riley shook his head again and stormed out of the Bronze finally leaving the group alone.  
    "Who was that idiot?" Gunn asked as he watched Riley's retreating form.  
    "That would be blondies ex boyfriend." Spike spoke up. "Just when we thought we were rid of him I see he has to come and stir shit up again." Spike pulled out a pack of cigerettes liting one and placing it gently to his lips. "And who might you be?"  
    "Oh this is Gunn." Cordelia motioned. Taking the time Cordelia pointed out who everyone was along with their role in the scooby gang. After greetings were exchanged everyone sat around talking and having a few drinks while Angel and Buffy danced slowly out in the center of the dance floor.  
    "This is like a dream isn't it Angel?" Buffy smiled as she leaned into Angel's chest.  
    "Of course it is. About those vows Buffy..." Buffy looked up and peered into Angel's hypnotizing eyes.  
    "Yeah?"  
    "I promise you one day we will share them." Angel leaned down over Buffy kissing her gently on the lips before pulling her ringed hand close to his lips kissing the top of her ring.   
    Buffy smiled her eyes fogged over with happiness. "I just wanted to thank you for leaving it on my pillow that night."  
    "Well I couldn't leave Sunnydale without something for you to remember me by. All I could hope for was that you would keep it."  
    "Of couse I would keep it. It was one of the first things you acutally gave me. I mean besides the cross and the jacket and..." Buffy was silenced when she heard Angel chuckling beside her. "What's so funny?"  
    "You are.."  
    Buffy stuck out her pouty lips as he chuckled before leaning in and kissing her. "Did you know you are cute when you pout?"  
    Buffy smiled wrinkling her nose playfully. "Why do you think I did it." The couple laughed as they began to walk off the dance floor. "Come on the gang is probably sick of watching us dance." 

*** 

Okay I have to say I can't think of anything more to do with this ficcy!! Suggestions are widly excepted!!!! I have an idea of what I want to do it's just getting from point a to point b. -whimpers- Oh well I'm sure I'll think of something! Until then I'm gonna consider this the end until the sequal. So if you have suggestions for the sequal I'd love to hear them. ^^   
Reni

   [1]: mailto:Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com



End file.
